


Vitamin Sea

by fuckingsherlock



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Graduation Trip, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Redang Island
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingsherlock/pseuds/fuckingsherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The senior 'VIXX' squad is going to slay their graduation trip this time round, whether Taekwoon wants to be a part of it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vitamin Sea

**Author's Note:**

> So a bit of backstory: Redang island is located in east Malaysia, right off the state of Terengganu, and it's THE most stunning place I've ever been to. It's home to gorgeous turquoise waters and bustling coral reefs that always tempt me to visit each summer. Information in this fic, from the ferry transport, the hotel decor, all the way to bedroom sizes, are based on my actual experience at 'Redang Beach Resort'. Though certain details may be heavily exaggerated at times (you'll know when).
> 
> Please note that although this starts off awfully crack-like, it will sober up in the upcoming chapters.

**It's graduation time.**

After Hongbin had announced that the six teens "coincidentally" landed in a group together for the upcoming graduation trip, Taekwoon had charged after their year coordinator, like a bull charging after Wonshik's red hair, for a plea (threat) for help.

However it seemed that no matter where their teacher went, there'd be a herd of important higher-ups surrounding the coordinator, muttering darkly like some sort of cult.

Taekwoon had seen enough conspiracy videos on Youtube to be able to identify a cult that supported Donald Trump when he saw one. Though, he could hardly say he was surprised because they'd been so obviously brainwashed by their suspiciously white, very not-korean, principle: Dlanod Pmurt.

'I really don't want to room with those 'VIXX' idiots for four days but. Well. Fuck THAT,' Taekwoon recalls thinking to himself before retreating hastily to his homeroom; only to find the one and only devil sitting at his desk.

Wait no; ON his desk--he was too short for Taekwoon to tell at first glance.

'Motherfucker better not have farted on my newly polished table,' Taekwoon bitches mentally before he storms right up to Satan.

Hakyeon smiles. All teeth. "There you are, Taekwoonie-eeEARG!!!!?!" Hakyeon cries out suddenly, crumpling down from Taekwoon's waxed tabletop to the dirty classroom floor in agony.

This is because the bitching bitchy boy, Jung Taekwoon, was glaring daggers so hard that the universe took pity on Jung Taekwoon's misery and helped him out by making Hakyeon experience the actual, physical pain, of his glaring daggers.

'If looks could kill,' Hakyeon thinks and laughs out a bloody froth.

With one problem quite literally down, crippled on the floor, another quickly arises from the pits of the 'VIXX' hell, as a wild maknae abruptly jumps out from between Taekwoon's table's legs to inspect Hakyeon.

" **YAH!!!** ARE YOU OKAY?!"

Hyuk yells in concern, completely ditching the squad's plan to scare Taekwoon into acceptance of their sabotaged group arrangements. But suddenly Hakyeon has the maknae's head in a death grip between his meaty thighs. "HAN SANGHYUK. HOW DARE _YOU_ CALL YOUR ELDER LIKE **THAT**."

At this point, Taekwoon is sporting a killer headache and Sanghyuk is terrified into statue and Hakyeon is using the bottom of Taekwoon's uniform pants as leverage to pull him up off the suspiciously red, frothy floor.

 

"OK Cha Hakyeon, Jung Taekwoon, and you with the big nose at the back. 'Lee' something- Shut the hell up and take your seats," their dead-looking homeroom teacher announces as he slaps the class register onto his wooden podium. "Han Sanghyuk go back to your homeroom otherwise I'll revoke your maknae rights."

There's an unsuprising cacophony of noise as Hyuk's new Nike shoes land in Hakyeon's bloody vomit. The maknae muffles scream of horror and hastily parkours out the classroom's open window into the hallway. The whole class cringes in sympathy.

"Alright so I never thought I'd live to see you all graduate because I've had an affinity for suicidal thoughts after this shitstorm of a homeroom formed. And apparently God shows no mercy to those who need it because I have to suffer through this nightmare of a trip with all of you."

 

"Teacher! Enough whining, where are we going?!" Hakyeon excitedly interrupts, suddenly recovered, causing the rest of the class to erupt into anxious chatter.

"We'll be going to Reda-"

'Where the hell is that?' Taekwoon mentally bitches.

"Is this another one of those bread factory field trips?" Sanghyuk yells from the hallway.

"I'm allergic to gluten!" Jaehwan starts crying.

"Are you kidding me?" Ravi is way too happy about this.

 

"-island."

A beat.

 

'Wait-'

"What."

"CAN YOU BE ANY QUIETER?"

"Damn."

 

"I told you all to shut the hell up because we're going to Redang island."

"WE'RE GOING TO _**MALAYSIA**_?!?"


End file.
